board8fandomcom-20200216-history
List of Luster's Bumping Messages
Most of these bumping messages were used by Luster Soldier back in 2004 and 2005 to bump topics. A small number of them were used in 2006 and 2007 as well. See Also * The Best of Luster Quotes Definition (as described by Luster Soldier himself) As for what a "bumping message" is: It's a rather generic message I would copy and paste into multiple topics when bumping them. Back in late 2004 and 2005, I took on the job of being a part-time bumper at the secret board "Bushido". This board was very massive, having over 40000 posts and 400 topics. The board grew very large in 2005 and even managed to go over 600 active topics. Under a 1 day purge rate, that means about 300 topics need to be bumped each night. I certainly didn't have the time to post unique messages in each topic, so I posted the same message in every topic I bumped. This meant I had to come up with these bumping messages quickly and right on the spot, before I actually started my bumping for the night. It generally took less than a minute to come up with a bumping message. Usually, I used just 1 bumping message each night, although I have been known to cycle between 2 or 3 bumping messages in one night. Often times, my bumping effort would be assisted by NickBush24 (Bushido's board owner) and our combined efforts could tame the beast that was Bushido much quicker than usual. After NickBush24 retired from bumping Bushido, I became a full-time bumper of that board. I bumped 2 other large secret boards back in 2004 and 2005 and I used bumping messages there too. I do have an archive of almost every single bumping message I ever used. I'll dig that up and the other users here can check if there are any worthwhile quotes in there. There should be some, given how fast I made them up. It's very likely I came up with something funny, but wasn't aware of it at the time because of how tired I would have been for bumping late at night. List of Bumping Messages * I pwned a moderator in a moderation contest and got him to give my Karma back. * Finally! Moderator Applications will take place in early summer of this year. * Sash (The moderator) is evil. The joke he played on me was way over the edge and I was crying because of it. * Rocky, just submit a mod app. You can always re-report the exploit you found after the mod app is "Filed". * I sent in my Moderator Application. Now, I just have to wait to see if I am accepted. * My final Moderator Application has been sent in and just on time. * 3,763 Moderator Applications sent in. This should be exciting to watch. * Photoshopped screenshots of a user chosen for moderator? More liek bad photoshopping. * Ugh, I can't believe that I might end up appealing another moderation to the lead mod again. * I just won a lead mod appeal 2 days ago. * Moderator Applications were reopened last night. I will have to wait 20 days before I can apply. * A moderator unfairly suspended one of my accounts a few days ago. It got overturned by the admin. * After hearing about a user's mod app getting marked as a Bad App for having an overturned ban (which is probably the reason), I will wait 10 more days for my overturned suspension to purge before I send in my mod app. * The clock is ticking down to the day I can submit a mod app. * One of my topics got hijacked by some mods earlier when 3 of them were involved in a same-time post. * I was able to drink a 20 fluid ounce bottle of Mountain Dew Code Red in 1 minute, 20 seconds. I would consider that to be hardcore. * New record for completing one bottle of Mountain Dew: I drank a 20 fluid ounce bottle of Mountain Dew (Original version) in 48 seconds. * I just drank a whole bottle of Mountain Dew in 23 seconds. That is my best record. * I have 5 Mountain Dew bottles and I am prepared to fight off the forces of tiredness. * Getting an extra 2 hours of sleep yesterday = Good. Mountain Dew = Good * Acquiring Mountain Dew over the summer is going to be hard. But I can live without it. * God, I puked on my pants when I was almost done chugging a 1 liter bottle of Mountain Dew. * I am under the influence of Mountain Dew. No alts will be used tonight to bump topics. * I wonder how long I can stay awake without Mountain Dew? Let's find out. * It's just impossible for me to chug a 1 liter bottle of Mountain Dew all down. * There. I just chugged down another Mountain Dew. I'm ready for hardcore posting. * Bah, I had no choice but to buy Diet Mountain Dew. * Mountain Dew Pitch Black II: Back with a Sour Bite! I am under the influence of Mountain Dew. Hardcore posting is in motion right now. * I overheard Rocky talking about a Mountain Dew drinking contest. Well, I accept your challenge. We will use 20 fluid ounce bottles. * Luster Soldier - Powered by Mountain Dew * When I come across a vending machine again, I will buy more Mountain Dew with my $2.00. * I'm currently Captain Insano right from the Mountain Dew I chugged earlier. * Mountain Dew MDX = kickass drink especially when I need it in college * I can't believe that another GameFAQs user can possibly have a better 2 liter Mountain Dew chugging time than me. * Someone challenged me to a Mountain Dew chug off tomorrow at school. * I was badly defeated in the 2 liter Mountain Dew chug off today at school. * I will be getting my Senior privileges in a few days from now at school. That means I can go off campus to have lunch. Should be exciting since I can chug Mountain Dew with a few other students. * Hopefully I will get my Senior Privileges tomorrow. * I shall enhance my post count for the next purge. * After I'm done bumping, purge prevent the S section of Commodore 64 because many topics have a last post date of 7/6/2005. * I haven't posted much these last few days so it's time that I make up for that. * I will bump Bushido even though the "Do Not Bump List" hasn't been posted just yet. * I'm in my hyper posting mode and I won't stop until I have bumped a good amount of topics on this board or on Captain Goodnight. * Today shall be my second 1000+ post day for the first time since 12/30/2004. * I have finally posted at least 1000 messages today. Onwards to beat my original record of 1138 messages posted on 12/30/2004. * I just need to reach 24497 posts before midnight and I would have successfully posted 1000 messages today. * Now my posting history is really moving. ^_^_^_^_^_^ * Mwahahaha! I am still in my hardcore posting phase and I can't stop. * Bushido shall feed my post count. * Too lazy to think of something to post while bumping topics. * I shall continue my hardcore posting into tomorrow. * A plan to rapidly increase my post count will begin next week. * *Teams up with ShadowDestroyer to help raise both our post counts* * *Teams up with TOverflow to help raise both our post counts* * *Gets serious in my posting* * I was able to successfully post over 1000 messages 2 days ago. * My board is about 500 posts away from being in the Top 50. * Going to bump Moon Cradle early so I can start the hardcore posting tomorrow starting at midnight. * omegamage11 is getting dangerously close to getting more posts than me (On my main account). * On a secret board today, someone annoyed me with a flaming post so I marked it. * Bah, I can't believe that Sine managed to post around 2400 messages in one day. I shall smash his record someday. * Oh man, tomorrow's hardcore posting day will be exciting. * I will have to wait about 2 months before I can start posting lots of messages again. * My main account has unlimited posting restrictions now. Starting tomorrow, my post count shall explode. * It turns out that my post count didn't explode after all. * I attempted to help out TRC with an account problem he mentioned in a topic on MBH. * Someone attempted to flood one of Rock's 2002 topics and failed. CJayC cleaned up the mess. * Tonight was a crazy night on CE. CJayC made a topic there too. * I saw a poorly prepared suicide on LUE earlier today. There were tons of suicide topics from the same user though. * Topic 19 million will be mine tonight. * Meh, I failed in my attempt for topic 19 million. * Topic 22 million will be mine tonight. * I failed to get topic 28 million. I got topic 28000006 though. * Topic Manager = Phailed attempt at keeping my topics from purging * LOL. I got to talk to Kinnison on AIM yesterday. Told him that his 2001 topic was still alive. * This topic is being protected by Luster for 2 days. * Several more topics left to get. * I invented the perfect plan to get more messages on my main account and my alts at the same time. * I got topic 19931337 on LUE with my main account. @_@ * Yay! More topics = More AMP for my alts. * Me and Rock are prepared for the arrival of message 230 million. * The arrival of message 230 million is coming up within in the next hour. * I missed message ID 230000000 by 21 and 33 while Rock missed it by 1. * Today is going to be exciting. User ID 3033333 and message 240 million will be made today. * I missed message 240 million by 60. * Crap. I missed message #250 million. * Message 260 million belongs to the GS user Hunter_or_prey. * I missed message 310 million by 14. * Message 400 million was created a few hours ago. I missed it by 48 and got 399999952. * The User IDs for 6 of my accounts happens to be a prime number. * User ID 2600000 belongs to a GameSpot User. Rocky got 2599999 while I got 2599998. ;_; * I am ready to get revenge on GameSpot tomorrow by getting User ID 2900000. * I really need to prepare myself for User ID 2900000. * I got completely defeated at User ID 2900000. I got User IDs 2899996, 2899997, and 2899998. The GameFAQs user -iWon1- got User ID 2900000. * I was unable to go for User ID 3000000. At least a GameFAQs account got it. * I got User ID 3100000 last night. * I will attempt to get User ID 3200000 later on today. * Evil downtime! Now I have even less time to bump the topics on Bushido. * There's a thunderstorm going on at my house right now. If my computer mysteriously shuts down, it's because of the thunderstorm. Must bump Bushido. * Downtime at 12:00 AM Eastern Time. I must complete bumping soon. * I can't believe that I'm bumping topics during a thunderstorm. If my computer shuts down for no reason at all, it's because of the thunderstorm. Oh noes! @_@ * Oh noes! Downtime at 3:00 AM Eastern Time and an estimated 2-4 hours of downtime. Must bump now. * Damn, CJayC disproved my theory of why the boards were down several hours ago. * Evil downtime! Boards, stop going down so I can finish bumping. * The boards are back up again. I shall complete the bumping right now. * FEAR THE ONE DAY PURGE RATE * *Freezes the purge in a block of ice* Well, you are useless for 2 days and unable to claim any topics. * ATTN: All Lusters. If you have "Luster" in your user name, unite so that we can destroy the purge. *Raises hand* Oh, that's me. * I have to bump some topics right now that even though they won't purge from the next purge, I must do it to balance the load of bumping again on CG. Even Nick approves of this plan. This bump has been stamped with an approval from Nick himself. * *Purge prevention still going on* * There really was no point to bumping SH tonight unless it's because SH is very close to the 5 day purge rate. * Time to save CG from the purge. *Stuffs tons of cake in the purge's mouth* * Purge stabbing time. * Oh boy! I can expect to become a full-time Purge Stomper in the future. * I am bumping extremely close to the beginning of the purge. * I'm a mad person for starting the bumping on Moon Cradle so close to the purge. * I shall continue purge preventing the Commodore 64 S section when I'm done bumping. * Luster Soldier - The master purge fighter. * Bumping during the purge. That is hardcore. * Bump > Purge * *Tosses a bomb at the purge* * I am an official Purge Stomper. * *Slaps the purge* * *Counters the purge again* * Down to the final hour before the purge and I am working on Bushido as we speak. * Lesson of the day: Never take chances with the purge. * Less than 1 hour left until the purge and I must help Nick right now. * ATTN: NickBush24. I'm afraid I won't be able to bump this entire board and get all of Moon Cradle done before the purge. I need your help just this one time tonight. * Anti Purge = teh Veteran. * Purge prevention going on right now. * *Pulls out a fly swatter and hits the purge with it* * Aw, forget it. I'm just going to bump this board before the purge. * Wild Purge Monster appeared! Bump used Purge Prevention! Luster Soldier threw Ultra Ball. Gotcha! Purge Monster was caught! * WTF? That System Notification from 3 days ago on my main account should have purged by now. * *Slashes purge with a massive sword* * Hmm, I'd better get done soon. The purge is approaching. * I should go board hunting later today after the purge is over with. * The purge is still b0rked and not working. Could LUE break its record of about 150,000 posts? *Suspense builds up* * Yay for the new purge system. We'll see if I get any lag during it. * *activates hyper bumping mode* Go go speed bumping! * I am in my hyper bumping mode. * Oh great. I better get done with bumping now. * Let's go bumping time. * Random bumping message for tonight. * Got a lot of topics to bump tonight. * A nasty thunderstorm is coming my way. I shall bump as quick as possible. * I have to go to a college orientation tomorrow, so I'm bumping way earlier than normal. * Day 2 of my college orientation will occur in a few hours from now. * A rare event, but I will complete bumping before 9 PM EST. * NickBush is asleep right now so I'll be bumping Bushido for him right now. * Meh, I need to stop being lazy and locate all of my active topics when I'm done bumping. * LOL at mass bumping. * *Helps out with bumping tonight* * *Is currently in hyper bumping mode* * Let's party. Er, I mean bump. * Still a lot of bumping to do tonight. * Nick has asked me to bump Bushido for him and I shall do it. * I think I'll take the chance to bump all of Bushido. * *Does a short mini-bumping spree right now* * An early bump is better than a late one because you won't have to worry much about being too tired to bump. * Perfect. I get to bump all of the topics on Bushido tonight. * WHOAMG teh bumper0rz. * Luster bumps at the speed of sound, Nick bumps at the speed of light. * Bumping time. * Still more bumping left to do. * 4 bumps a minute is not bad on a dial-up. * *Speaks to myself* No looking at porn until you are done bumping. * PH34R T3H TOPIC BUMPERS!!!!!! * *Is busy bumping right now* * I haven't done any bumping since 2/13 so I will bump today. * I seriously hope I don't fall asleep while bumping tonight. * Still more bumping left to do. * I like to bump with alt accounts. It's much faster than using just one account. * Time to bump the topics. * Meh, not much to say for a bumping message tonight. * I can't wait any longer. I'm starting up bumping right now and skipping the small topics. * I'll be helping Nick bump this board tonight because of his upper chest pain. * I am currently balancing out the bumping load. * I couldn't bump earlier because of a power outage. * *Is still working on doing some bumping* * Hmm. Going to bump a few more topics. * I will be able to bump tomorrow night since I don't have school on Friday. * *activates booster rockets to speed through these topics while bumping them* * Back home again from my high school's post prom party. * I got an NKL earlier for Illegal Activities. I expect it to get overturned by the lead mod. * Character Battle VI bracket: 17 points so far * How unexpected. Pyramid Head is beating Chris Redfield. * B-B-B-B-BUMPING TIME * With the main bumper unable to bump, someone needs to take care of these topics. *Performs CPR on the board* Live CG! Don't die on me. * Don't worry CG. I am a doctor and I know of the cure to prevent the purging from happening. A nice, healthy dose of bumping. * Rock and his alts are all in Purgatory. That means he can't bump CG tonight. * *Bumps a few topics* * I am on a roll with bumping tonight and I can't stop. * Must continue logging into the rest of my accounts to do bumping with them. * *Lame bump* * Rocky told me to bump this board so I shall do it. * Rocky, I caught you bumping topics. Now I shall bump topics. * Time to get the rest of the remaining topics. * *Bumps topics using my newest accounts* * I'm doing 2 things at once. Healing my wounds and balancing out the bumping load of this board. * *Drains CG's energy supply to heal my wounds* * My wounds have not completely healed yet. In other news, I prevented a cool User ID from falling into the hands of a GameSpot user. * I am bumping with Firefox. * Firefox is better than I thought it is. For now, I'll just continue bumping the rest of this board with IE. * Luster Soldier and Gbness - An awesome bumping combo. * I don't care if the Karma update lag is going on right now. I'm still going to bump. * Yay! No more Karma update lag. Time to speed it up again. * Almost done bumping. After I'm done, I'll go to sleep. * I am bumping faster than Gbness. * I must hurry and bump CG so I can get some sleep. * *Does some bumping* * With Nick asleep right now, who shall bump the topics in need? Don't worry, I have that task all handled. * I can't think of a bumping message for tonight. * I must bump a few topics before I go to sleep tonight. * Extremely early bumping tonight @_@ * Meh, starting a bit later than usual this time. * Looks like an easy bump job. Or is it? * Yay for late-night bumping. * Nick isn't feeling well right now. That's why he is having me bump both Moon Cradle and Bushido tonight. * Just experimenting with faster bumping methods. * *Doesn't feel like thinking of a good bumping message* * *Helps Nick with the bumping* * Thinking of new bumping messages is getting harder than usual. * I'm experimenting with faster bumping methods. Please excuse the mess. * Bumping is fun. * WTF @ Nick bumping some of the topics on this board already. * When I'm done bumping, I'll go look for some loopholes in the Offensive rule of the TOS. * Deal or No Deal = kickass game show. And it has hot women on it. You can watch it at 8 PM EST on NBC. * *Sigh* I really should get done soon and go to sleep. * The contest bracket was announced last night. Filling out a bracket with all of my accounts = serious business * 1 day left until July 4th and I still need to buy some fireworks for tomorrow. * Quick burst of SPEED! * Man, my computer is getting messed up badly. I really should try to fix it on the weekend. * My mouse is still having problems. I may need to buy a new mouse and if that still doesn't work, there is still that Restore CD that came with the computer, I think. * Tomorrow's match: Phoenix Wright vs. Gordon Freeman. You know it's Phoenix Wright FTW so vote for Phoenix Wright. GFNW! (Gordon Freeman Never Wins) * *Roars* Phoenix Wright lost today's match. I guess GFNW can longer hold true anymore. * That was one nasty thunderstorm I saw yesterday. Hail, heavy rain, really loud thunder, and almost hurricane-speed winds to boot. * I shall make it onto the leaderboard for the character contest. * Man, I've been farting a lot. Must have been those tacos I had today. * Metacritic will end up merging with GameFAQs since the site was acquired by CNET. * Oh noes! Sephiroth is getting PWNED by Link. * Getting into the private board SEW is going to be harder than I thought. * This account and some of my other accounts are now a Legend. * I'm watching a TV show that really goes indepth what happened with the 9/11 attacks. * Congratulations to NickBush for that awesome account suicide on CE with multiple accounts. * The plan- Get to sleep by 2 AM tonight. * Let's kick it up a notch. * The SAT PWNED me badly. I got a score of 1280 (Critical Reading - 380, Math - 460, Writing - 440). LUE laughed at my horrible score. * 3 days until I take the SAT again. * I shall retake the SAT tomorrow. I hope to do better than last time. * My internet access just crapped out on me 3 times today. * I am fueled by the power of the beast today. * Someone got PWNED last night by getting 65 accounts suspended. Quite possibly a record for the most number of suspended accounts at once. * I still got to get around to filling out brackets on all of my accounts, including a few Zero Brackets. * I have a half day at school tomorrow. Yayz0rz! * Me and my roommates got a kick out of fogging up the whole room using 2 fog machines. * I must have not noticed this but GameFAQs is lightning fast right now. * A student at my school wanted me to sign up for MySpace. I really didn't want to, but I did anyways. * Today is Columbus Day. Which means no school for me. * Tomorrow is the 4th of July and unlike in previous years, I will not set off any fireworks this year. * Roommates that try to spy on what you are doing online = evil. I don't like it. * WTF mate? I just got signed off AIM for no reason. But I was able to sign on again. * Lots of complaining going on at MBH. * Looks like I'll have to help out tonight. * Mario vs. Crono: You know it's Mario FTW. So support Mario and avenge his loss from last year. * We just got 3 Karma today. I didn't expect that. * I was annoyed at the fact that someone else managed to steal the last possible 1 character username before I would. * I bought Megaman Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzer yesterday. * Today is the 1 year anniversary of NickBush's suicide on CE. Today, NickBush suicided again but on MBH. * Ivy Valentine has some GIGANTIC boobs. Tifa got beaten in the boob department. * Vivi is going down in today's battle. +_+ * I had no school today because of the snow. * I have acquired the AIM screen name of a girl who goes to my school. I should contact her sometime. * I got no candy today for Easter. ;_; * Yay for Spring Break. 6 days of no school (Including weekends). * Bah, I have to go to sleep at 3 AM tonight. * I am so tired. * Today is the start of the Character Battle IV. * Got the 9th vote in today's Character Battle. * Lag is evil. *Murders the lag* * Got 31 days of Summer Vacation left until I return to school again. * Got the first vote in today's Character Battle. * I've got caffeine running through my veins and I'm likin' it. * D'oh! My computer time is somewhat off right now. I'll fix that at a later time. * I never fail to impress myself. * Yay! I fixed my computer time finally. * I... I... I got tons of money. Being insanely rich is fun. * Computer is back to normal. Weird. * Megaman Battle Network 5 has been released. @_@ I bought Megaman Battle Network 5: Team Colonel last night. * This sounds like a joke. DSL speeds on a dial-up. More information: http://www.proxyconn.com/best1.asp. * Meh, the Michael Jackson verdict was boring. He was found not guilty on all ten counts. * Time for me to speed it up. * I must hurry and get done. * Final exams will start next Friday for me. * I say we blow this joint and get it over with. * I am back with a new badass 17 inch monitor. Better than my 15 inch one. * The fourth Character Battle has just started. * I feel asleep earlier without warning. * There's a thunderstorm going on right now at my location. Bad, very bad. * My dog just popped a bone out of its normal place and it can't walk normally. * Hurricane Dennis = Massive destruction in Florida and bordering states. * Screenshot of my user profile at 555 Karma: http://img120.exs.cx/img120/5316/f4t555karma.jpg * LOL @ KOSed users trying to get accepted back on GameFAQs again. * I have found out a way to make new accounts with spaces in them. * I have claimed my own board. Refer to my quote for instructions on how to get there. * I have discovered an easier way to make new accounts with spaces in them. And it doesn't even involve making an account on GameSpot. * My dad is a crazy squirrel killer. @_@ * Luster is still evil. * Today is Easter. Prepare for lots of candy and egg hunting. * The week ahead of this one shall be quite exciting. * I feel a little hot right now. Definitely isn't a fever though. * NickBush24 was suspended and later set to Warned. * Wal-Mart's selection of games is crap. * WHOAMG meteors. * Pencils, pens, erasers, notebooks, white-out fluid (Used on pen ink), I am all ready for school in 18 days. * I am very close to being evil tonight. * The accounts HyperSpace, TOverflow, and ShadowDestroyer (Those are 3 of my accounts) just turned Veteran today. * Rocky, admit it. You know you want to enhance your wang so you can get more girls. * Go away evil blue screens of doom. * This time I am able to stay awake past 3:00 AM without having to go to sleep. * LOL, I'm going to go crazy setting off fireworks today. * *Replaces Steve's battery with a dead battery* * I hope you enjoyed your pie today for today was Pie Day. * Rocky, you're busted. * I go back to school again tomorrow. * I received the best System Note evar. * The Eagles are losing again to the Patriots in the Super Bowl. * Still got to get around to writing up a long ass message describing what I don't like about gfaqs10 and sending it as a feedback ticket. * I got a couple of level 20 accounts. Still can't view my posting history yet. * Ernesto should not cause too much damage since it's probably only a Tropical Storm/Category 1 hurricane. * Karma Annihilator is now a Veteran. * 104% Marking Period average in CP US History 2. * Daylight Savings Time begins today. Also beware of glitches relating to it. * I will get a haircut tomorrow. * Yes, I got that haircut. @_@ * I will be dissecting an earthworm tomorrow in my CP Biology class. * About 4 weeks of school left for this school year. * LOL. I may have to cheat tonight to get Exterminator into the Top 50. * I have updated my FAQ finally. About time too. Had to update contact information. * I got to set off some fireworks earlier. One of the fireworks absolutely horrified me. It looked like a circular triangle. There was a fuse at the base of it. When I lit the fuse up, sparks came out from the bottom of it and a few seconds later, it blasted like 150 feet into the air between two trees without touching the branches. * The fire alarm went off 3 times today at school. * Hmm... my board is doing much better than I thought it would. * Feeling like crap tonight. * Yay! No school tomorrow because of Memorial Day. * WHOAMG I just saw an emoticon. *Grabs a metal rod* * Luster Soldier is an Elite. * I hope you enjoyed your pie today for today was Pie Day. * This race to 100K could take a couple of months. * wtf? Two flavors in one pie. That's crazy. * I am here to restore balance to Moon Cradle. * Been awake for quite some time without any sleep. * Damn, Kefka lost and George Romero was banned for vote stuffing. * I received my 14K gold class ring at school today. It was worth $475.94. * Tomorrow is my last day of school. * Been slacking lately. This time, it won't happen. * Har har! I'm ready to set off mad fireworks tomorrow. * wtf it is getting late. DOH! * Bah, distractions. * Sleep is evil. Especially if it comes without warning. * My computer just blue screen of doom'd on me. * WHOAMG unexpected error in Internet Explorer. * Yay! Ocelot is kicking Pac-Man's ass again. * I missed the start of today's Poll of the Day. * D'oh. Overslept earlier. * There was a nasty thunderstorm at my house earlier today. The power went out a few times. * Allergies are not fun. I'm coughing right now. * Only one of my college classes is hard and that's my English one. Category:Lists Category:Fads